After All
by Sesshoumarus-Woman
Summary: What if Tamaki had gone to France with Eclair? What if Haruhi gave a new meaning to 'you don't know what you have until its gone? This is Haruhi's journey about herself and the guy she never knew she loved until now.
1. Realizing

**After All**

**Chapter One **

**Realizing**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Ouran Host Club though I really wish I did … cause then I wouldn't end it on such a blooming cliffhanger!!!! **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Haruhi sat in the unused music room on the top floor of the south wing at the end of the north hallway, in what used to be the Host Club. There were customers that were slowly saying good-bye to their favorites and everyone else but she was just on autopilot. It was frustrating her that she couldn't get Tamaki and … that … girl out of her head. What she walked in on, what he said and why she couldn't stop thinking about the ripping pain that she had felt when she saw them together and at the announcement.

"Why can't I stop thinking about it?" Haruhi asked herself quietly. She was a smart girl, a scholarship student at a rich and prestige school no less, but she just couldn't figure this out. An odd idea came to her mind but something inside her was nagging at her, just to think on it.

Sighing, she humored herself and thought on it. After literally hours, she finally got up and when she reached for the door handle, her eyes just filled with tears, something that was unusual for her. She finally knew why she was in so much pain; she loved Tamaki.

After all of the time she had spent with him and the host club, she had fallen for the host club king without even knowing it and now, the thought of never seeing her blond haired first love was ripping her apart.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Days later, Haruhi was still just sitting in her room, looking at the picture she had secretly kept of the host club and sighed, day in, day out without hardly eating a bite. She really was just a mindless robot and even when the other members came over, all she really did was talk quietly and nod, really out of sheer manners.

Haruhi's dad was growing more and more concerned about his only child. He had known long before she did of her feelings and especially Tamaki's feelings for her but had stayed quiet, knowing that they would eventually figure it out. He never suspected that something like this would happen and it pained him to see his Haruhi so depressed.

She hadn't even been this depressed when her mother had died, making him even more concerned about his daughter. Ryoji knocked softly on Haruhi's door and slowly opened it, sighing at the sight he saw. Sure, it was cute but … it was really pleasing.

Haruhi looked up, the picture still in her hand and her nose a little red and shiny; a few spare tears still slowly rolling down her cheeks. Quickly, she hid the picture and wiped her face, putting on a very fake smile to give her father.

"Um, hi dad." Her father frowned a little and walked further into the room, sitting down on the bed.

"Are you alright, Haruhi? How are you feeling?" The previous day, she had told him that she wasn't feeling very well and was going to stay home from school. He knew it was a lie and he knew what the real problem was but if Haruhi didn't want to tell him then he probably didn't have a right to pry.

"A little worse than yesterday. Sorry dad, I'll try to do some cleaning or something while you're at work." He nodded and stood, walking to the door and pausing.

"Haruhi … you don't have to hide things from me, you know. I'm here to talk, even if I'm just your dad and you don't think that I'll understand." Haruhi's eyes widened and her chin trembled a little bit.

Her father sighed a little and only took a few steps before he stopped, turning just in time to catch his daughter. At first, he really didn't know what to do; Haruhi had never really shown her emotions to him and didn't get upset easily. Slowly, he just put his arms around her and held her, not knowing what else to do.

After a while, her sobs slowly quieted and he smiled down at her a little.

"You know, I'll take today off and we can spend it together." Haruhi shook her head. She didn't want to burden him with her problems; she'd always been independent.

"No. Don't. Just … I'll be fine." He looked to her with a frown.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi nodded and gave him a smile.

"I'm sure. If you don't leave now, you'll be late for work." He nodded and gathered his things, stopping in the doorway, looking at his daughter who only waved with a smile. Sighing, he shut the door behind him and walked away.

Once Haruhi was sure that he was gone, she slumped against a wall with a sigh. She felt like crying, oh how she felt like crying but she just didn't have any tears left to cry.

"Tamaki … you idiot. Why didn't you just let her go alone? Everyone loves the host club! I love the host club! And … and … I love you, too … " She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, sobbing into the fabric of her pajamas.

Kyoya sighed a little bit, letting his arm down. He was just about to knock on the door when he heard Haruhi's little outburst. He had his suspicions earlier on but he never thought that it ran so deeply. Deep enough to make Haruhi miss days of school.

For a long while, Kyoya just stood at the door, trying to decide whether or not to go in or just leave. Looking at the numbers on the door, he sighed again and pressed the round button that sent a little jingle to the inhabitants of the small apartment.

Haruhi wiped her eyes and stood, figuring it was the landlady or someone from the building wondering if she had something like sugar or something. Opening the door, her eyes rested on the tall and certainly handsome vice president or shadow king of the used-to-be host club.

"K-Kyoya … " Kyoya looked down to the girl and decided. She was the only person who could bring that idiot back. Tamaki was essential to everyone that he came in contact with, especially the members of the host club. Haruhi loved him, he was really the only true friend that Kyoya himself had had, and he had encouraged Hunny to enjoy cute things again and he had befriended the twins, giving them their first friend.

"You're the only one who can bring him back, Haruhi." He watched the girl's eyes widen and she stepped back a little, as he expected but he never expected her to shut down on him already.

Haruhi took her hands and drew them to herself, not looking at him and trying to fight off the new wave of intense sadness, slowly shaking her head.

"I can't. I can't. I can't … I can't bring him back. For starters, I don't have a passport so I wouldn't be able to get to France and even if I did end up going, how was I suppose to find him? I don't know where he lives or anything like that." Kyoya shook a little bit and he grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You're the only one, Haruhi. You're the only one he'll listen to, who can talk some sense into that idiot. Everyone needs him. You need him, Hunny and Mori need him, and Hikaru and Kaoru need him. I need him." Haruhi's gasp told him everything he needed to know and he let go of her shoulders, brushing himself off a little and turning towards the door again.

"Think about it. Come to school tomorrow if you want to go through with this. If I don't see you at the host club room tomorrow then I won't bother you again." With that, he closed the door and walked down to his car.

Haruhi just stood, staring at the space where Kyoya had been. Slowly, determination filled her and she rushed into her room, packing the suitcase she'd had since she was about ten. Kyoya was right. He was usually right, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he was right about everyone needing that idiot Tamaki, including her. She would have denied it if he hadn't of admitted that he needed him, too. Not just her and the host club but the shadow king needed the king.

She was going to find him and bring him back if it was the last damn thing she did.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Haruhi walked to the unused music room on the top floor of the south wing at the end of the north hallway, in what used to be the Host Club where she turned the handle, half expecting to see everyone in some crazy get up or one of Tamaki's latest schemes but, the door just opened to a bunch of depressed looking teenagers.

Her presence, however, seemed to revive everyone. As she fielded questions and keep everyone from prying into her suitcase, Kyoya stepped up and everyone just parted to either side, letting him through.

"So you've decided?" Haruhi nodded. From his clipboard, he handed her a passport, some pamphlets, a plane ticket and two rolls of money, one for when she was at the airport here and for her own spending pleasure in France. She studied it for a minute but promptly put everything in her coat pocket.

"I'll drive with you to the airport, your flight leaves in a few hours." Haruhi nodded again and followed Kyoya out of the room and out the steps into what was easily the most expensive car she had ever been in.

They rode in silence until they reached the airport and even when they got to the gate. Haruhi turned and looked up at Kyoya and she smiled for the first real time in days.

"I'll bring him back." Kyoya nodded a little and smiled.

"Be sure that you do." Then he watched her turn and go through the gate, soon going out of sight completely. Sighing, he walked back to the car.

"I hope that you do, Haruhi. I really hope so."

Sometime later, Haruhi was watching as the stars and the clouds pass them by. She would occasionally look around the plane at all the families and the couples and even just people going there for some kind of business trip. Most of the children were sleeping but a few of them were up, playing some kind of game or listening to music.

She had brought her music player as well, which she was thankful for. The person she had ended up sitting beside snored like it was going out of style so she managed to drown them out.

She did hear a little boy giggle behind her and she looked to the window, seeing his reflection in the glass. He looked exactly like Tamaki except that he was, obviously, not Tamaki and was just a small child.

"Mother, when we get home, do you think we could go to the park with father?" The little boy questioned with laughing eyes and a happy smile.

The mother returned her sons expression and smiled softly at him with a small nod.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." The boy laughed and smiled even more.

"I can't wait to see father!" Haruhi sighed inwardly and looked out the window, wondering if Tamaki was like that when he was a kid. Putting her head back, her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep, thinking of Tamaki as a child and wondering if perhaps his childhood was happy one.

Later, a jolt awoke her and she looked around frantically, scared that she might of missed getting off or something but relaxed when she realized that they were only just landing.

To her amazement, you could see the Eiffel Tower from the airport. She watched the ground as it came to meet them and fell the plane bounce once then twice then slowly come to a stop. She watched as the flight attendants walked about and once the plane came to stop, guided everyone off the plane.

Walking into the lobby, she heard some French announcer's voice boom all over the airport and Haruhi just stared out the large windows at France. It looked absolutely frigid out and she was thankful that she'd worn warm clothes. Taking a piece of paper from her pocket, it stated the hotel Kyoya had booked for her and her stomach growled.

Sighing, she just shook her head and headed to one of the airport restaurants where she got a meal with no real trouble.

"Maybe the language barrier isn't as big as I first thought." She said to herself, putting her garbage from the meal into the garbage and heading outside, watching some people hail a taxi but, to her surprise, there was someone standing beside a expensive looking car, holding a sign with her name on it.

The driver looked to her as she approached.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" Haruhi nodded a little, a little surprised when he lowered the sign and opened the door for you.

"I am your personal taxi, as requested by Master Kyoya." Sweatdropping a little, Haruhi climbed in, watching the door shut.

"Should've figured that he would do something like this. Oh well, I suppose it's better than trying to get a taxi in a foreign country like this. Not to mention trying to get around." Something like a whirring sound made her look up and where there was black glass before her was now open and exposed to the front, where the driver was.

"Are you wanting to go to your hotel or to the Suoh estate first?"

Haruhi blinked a little and then looked out the window in though. What should she do first? Her stomach knotted a little and she gave a sigh of resolve. Might as well do the hardest thing first.

"If it isn't any trouble then the Suoh estate. Thank you." The driver smiled and nodded, turning back to the wheel. Pulling away from the curb, that was the end of the conversation.

Later, Haruhi was watching the scenery as it passed her by, growing more and more anxious by the minute. What would she say when she got there? What would she tell him?

"Well, here we are, Miss Fujioka." The drivers voice penetrated her thoughts and she looked up at a grand mansion that was easily two or three times the size of the apartment building she lived in.

Climbing out as the door was opened for her, she stood, staring at it for a minute. It was really now or never … right? But … she was so nervous and what if he wasn't even home? He could be out somewhere with that … person. The memory of finding the two together game back to her and she nearly lost her resolve.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Miss Fujioka." Haruhi looked up into the driver's kind and smiling face and nodded a little. He was right. This was what she came all the way here for, after all and it'd be pointless to turn back now. Besides, everyone back home was counting on her to bring that idiot back.

Straightening her spine, she walked up to the door, ringing the fancy doorbell and trying to stop her legs from shaking. A few seconds later, the huge door swung open and an old, gray man was standing in its place.

"Can I help you?" Haruhi nodded a little bit, telling herself to calm down. It was only the butler after all and if she couldn't get past some butler then what was that saying for her?

"Yes. I'm here to see Tamaki." The butler gave an indifferent nod and stepped aside, letting her step in. Haruhi quickly scooted past the butler and took a quick look around. It was really nice … nicer than the school ever looked but that was probably because it was someone's house. Well, she couldn't really call it a house since it was easily ten times bigger than any house she'd ever been in.

"H-Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice brought her back and she spun around in the direction of the voice. There he was, standing on the landing of a huge staircase and Haruhi's heart leaped up. Slowly, she smiled.

"Hey, Tamaki." She mentally smacked herself. She came all the way to France and all she could say was 'Hey Tamaki'?!

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi fidgeted a little, which surprised Tamaki. Never in his entire time of knowing her had he known her to fidget.

"Um … well … everyone at the Host club really misses you … " Damn it! Why couldn't she just come out and say it? Tamaki looked at the floor with a sad smile.

"Yeah? I miss everyone, too … " The expression on his face made her want to cry but she just smiled happily. Just as she was going to say something, someone cut in.

"Tamaki, darling, who are you talking to?" Haruhi gulped a little when she saw the same girl from before. Tamaki looked to her and nodded a little.

"Éclair, this is my friend Haruhi, from the Host club." Éclair looked through her weird binoculars at Haruhi and even though she couldn't see her eyes, Haruhi could feel the glare of hatred projected at her.

"You mean the commoner?" Tamaki nodded a little.

"Yes." Haruhi gave a smile out of politeness. Éclair ignored her and the smile and only turned to Tamaki.

"Well, say good-bye to your peasant friend, Tamaki, we have things to go over." Tamaki nodded a little and waited until she had walked away and out of earshot before closing the space between him and Haruhi.

"The Host club is over now, Haruhi. You should just go back home." With that said, he walked away slowly, following after Éclair.

Haruhi was so shocked that she barely registered being led out the door and having it shut in her face. Before she could fight it, tears were streaming down her face and her body was shaking with suppressed sobs.

"Ta … Tamaki … you … you … idiot … TAMAKI … YOU … **YOU IDIOT**!!!!"Haruhi ran down the path and past her waiting car, running and running until she couldn't see that place anymore. Stopping, she finally fell to her knees, her hands in fists as tears feel freely down to the now wet concrete.

Her driver came up and put her jacket over her shoulders, helping her into the back of the car and finally driving away.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tamaki stood at the window on the second floor, watching the rain come down and watching the best thing that had ever happen to him run away. With a sigh, his eyes fell on a picture of his mother and he picked it up, studying it.

Putting it back, he walked out of the room, shaking his head slightly.

"I really am an idiot."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Well, I thought I'd branch out from my usual fanfics and I'm sorry for the huge, huge, huge delay and I'm so thankful to everyone for being patient with me!! **

**This fanfic doesn't really contain spoilers … well … sort of … at the very beginning, maybe. I don't really know if that would be considered a spoiler or not, lol. xD **

**Anywho … I strongly recommend this anime/manga and I believe you can buy the manga in bookstores … -ponders- I bought the first three books at Chapters (and they were 20 off! Yay!)**

**You can watch the anime on youtube so I strongly recommend that you go and check it out! Ouran High School Host Club is the full title of it, lol.**

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with me! I'm trying my very best to be able to update even though my attempts are currently failing … -sob- **


	2. Not Giving Up

**Chapter Two**

Not Giving Up 

**Disclaimer:**** Even though I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I applaud Bisco Hatori for creating them and I hope to one day meet her and thank her in person.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Haruhi woke in her hotel room after only a few hours of sleep and sighed, sitting up. Tamaki had rejected her just the night before … he had never done that and the way he looked at her …

Shaking her head, Haruhi looked out at the window. At least the sun was shining … Getting up, she got dressed and walked down the hall to the elevator. She'd go the airport today and get a ticket back home but she might as well sight see a little bit before she left.

"There's really no point in just leaving right away without taking in at least some sights." She told herself just as the doors of the elevator opened on the ground floor.

"I tried … that's all they can expect of me." She smiled at a few people on the way outside and her driver met her outside.

"Good morning, Miss Fujioka. Are we going back to the Suoh estate again today?" Haruhi shook her head, shaking off the sharp pain in her chest of the mention of it.

"I'd actually like to do some sightseeing today." The driver nodded a little bit, opening the door for her. Soon, there was that still unfamiliar sound of the glass going down.

"Where to, Miss Fujioka?" Haruhi thought for a second and decided she'd really like to see the Eiffel Tower up close.

"The Eiffel Tower, please." The driver nodded and the glass went up again. Haruhi rested against the door, watching the scenery go by. She didn't get a lot of sleep last night and she was pretty tired … maybe she could have a nap on the way there … The next thing she knew, her eyes were closed and she was heading off into a dreamless sleep.

Later Haruhi woke up to a very quiet car. Sitting up, she wondered how long she'd been out for when she saw the black glass down and her driver sitting in his seat.

Noticing that his passenger was awake, he shifted and smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well?" Haruhi nodded a little.

"Oh, I got you a cup of tea and a biscuit. I thought you might be a little hungry." Haruhi nodded a little, taking the offered cup and biscuit.

"Thank you." After a few minutes of sipping and munching, he broke the silence.

"You know … I don't know what happened yesterday but you must really love the guy to get so upset." Haruhi looked down into her tea, remembering yesterday's events.

"If you don't mind … I'd like some company for a while and my legs are getting a little cramped … " He blinked and then grinned a little, hoping out and opening the door for her.

Soon, they were strolling in a park just beside the tower, tea and biscuit in hand. After a bit of silence, Haruhi finally broke the silence.

"What do you think I should do? Everyone's counting on me to bring him back but … I can't. I'm just going to let everyone down just because I can't make that idiot realize how much everyone needs him! How much the Host club needs him!" Throwing her tea on the ground, her shoulders heaved with heavy breaths as she desperately tried to keep herself level. She had already told herself that she would just have a nice day and sightsee and not think about that stupid idiot.

"What about how much you need him?" Haruhi froze with the question and looked over at him. He shrugged, scratching the side of his head a little.

"Not that it's any of my business or anything but I think that you should really just go and make him understand. I figure that in times like these, you probably shouldn't think too much about things otherwise you'd probably end up losing your nerve and giving up too soon. You said he was an idiot right? Well, guys in general usually need a good push or two so maybe in this case, he needs a good couple more than your average bonehead. Besides, he's got to be an even bigger idiot than you say he is to not see how in love you are with him."

Looking over at her, he gave a cheesy grin and a thumb up sign before noticing the tears.

"Ah – hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Haruhi shook her head softly, wiping her eyes. Looking up, she smiled.

"Thank you. I got so caught up in the fact that everyone needs him, I forgot the reasons why everyone needs him." He smiled back at her.

"Hey, no problem. I'm just glad that I could help. Well, let's finish our stroll, shall we?" Haruhi nodded and walked in comfortable silence.

That's right. Yes, everyone needs him but the reason why was what is really important; Hunny was finally able to enjoy cute things because of him which in turn made both him and Mori much happier, he was the first friend Hikaru and Kaoru ever had besides each other which made their view on the world a little broader and he showed Kyoya that he didn't have to always compare himself to his brothers and because of that, he is enjoying life more.

And herself … she loved him. Everyday that she wasn't with him … it just … felt wrong, like there was something missing but she didn't know what. Finally, she realized that he is what has been missing.

"So … shall we go to the estate again?" Haruhi looked up at her driver and nodded.

"I'm not giving up."

"That's good to hear." Once they were both in the vehicle again, the driver pulled away and onto the main road. The whole while they drove, Haruhi sat rigid, forcing her mind to be blank.

She kept remembering her new companions words and she smiled. He was right … if she did keep thinking about it she really would lose and courage she currently had. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and thought on why everyone needed him, not just because they all did.

"We're here." Haruhi looked at the person holding the door for her and nodded, climbing out and steeling her spine. Just like yesterday, she walked up to the front door and rang the bell and, just like yesterday, the same butler answered it.

"I assume you're here to see Master Tamaki." Haruhi nodded and once she was in, she let out a breath she didn't realize that she was holding. Almost as if she was reliving yesterday's events, Tamaki had the same expression and was standing in the same spot.

"Haruhi?" The blonde cuties expression luckily didn't betray what he was feeling. If it did, he would have completely lost his resolve and been at her service for life.

"Is she here?" Tamaki blinked a little at Haruhi's question, not fully understanding.

"That girl that was here yesterday. Is she here?" Haruhi was so nervous, she felt like she was going to burst. Either that or she was going to rip the shirt she was wearing. She just couldn't seem to get her hands to keep still and it was either fiddle with the hem of her shirt or have her entire body shake. She quickly decided to go with the less noticeable option.

"Éclair? No, she's going to be out for a while today." He knew that she was trying to stay calm and collected and he noticed right away that she was violently twisting and pulling and the end of that adorable shirt she was wearing.

"Good." Haruhi took a deep breath, trying to let it out slowly. What now? How could she possibly explain her feelings for him after all the times of completely rejecting the idea and him?

"Say, Haruhi, would you … like to have lunch with me? I was on my way out to a nice place and … I think you would like it." Haruhi smiled suddenly, feeling as if there was some unknown wall or something that was just conquered.

"Don't you mean brunch?" Tamaki smiled and nodded.

"Brunch, then."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Soon, they were having brunch in a quaint little restaurant just a little ways away from the Eiffel Tower. It felt so natural, so warm and Haruhi loved it. He was smiling that smile that she always secretly liked and she felt the best she had in days.

Resting his elbows on the table, Tamaki folded his hands together, smiling softly, studying Haruhi as she talked. They weren't really talking about anything in particular, just small, aimless things.

He knew why she was here, how could he not? Everyone missed him and, to be honest, he missed everyone, especially Haruhi. He wished she could stay with him forever and they could go back together and revive the Host club but … that's just what it was, a fanciful wish that was never coming true.

He was going to marry Éclair.

"You look good, Haruhi." Haruhi blinked a couple times, a little surprised at the sudden change of topic but smiled anyway, looking down at her plate.

"It's not very practical but … I was kind of in a hurry when I packed …" He only nodded, trying to savor the moment and he knew, she would bring up going back to the Host club but … he just couldn't.

His life here had already been planned out and he had no power to change it.

He didn't want this time with Haruhi to end, though. This had been the happiest time that he'd had since he first saw Éclair with his grandmother. Haruhi made him feel alive again and he wanted to prolong that for as long as he could. That's why, when Haruhi was about to bring up the Host club, he instantly changed the subject and convinced her to take a walk with him.

About two hours past and neither of them had mention the Host club. They either talked about aimless things or didn't talk at all and it was soon becoming just a little awkward.

Finally, they were having coffee at a little coffee shop inside the Eiffel Tower when Haruhi finally brought it up.

"Tamaki … everyone needs the Host club and … there just can't be a Host club without you. Every club needs a president or … a king." Haruhi waited nervously, her hands wrapped around her coffee mug. Normally, flattery like that would make him do anything but this time it was just different.

"Haruhi … "

"Please, Tamaki. Everyone needs you. **I** need you!" The violet eyes of the blonde widened but even that didn't make much of a difference.

"I can't." Haruhi nearly flinched at the words.

"What do you mean you can't?" She demanded. She was getting desperate.

"I mean, I can't. I can't go back. I can't revive the Host club. I can't ever go back." She must be hearing him wrong. Never had she ever thought that Tamaki would say that he couldn't.

"Why?" Tamaki looked away. He couldn't looked at her face and tell her a lie.

"Because I can't."

"Damn it, Tamaki! Tell me the truth!" She had to go and make this even harder for him than it already was.

"Fine! You want to know why? Well it's because I hate the Host club! Éclair opened my eyes to what a disgrace it was to anything that was an actual club." Standing up, he set his napkin down, placing some money down to pay for the drinks.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back. It was nice seeing you again, Haruhi." With everyone in the shop still looking on, Tamaki, the former Host club king, walked away.

Haruhi couldn't believe it. She was so shocked that she just sat there. She sat there for hours, just staring at the seat where he had just been sitting. Finally, someone came over to inform her that they were closing.

Haruhi just nodded and walked out of the little shop, barely aware of the gossiping employees of the coffee shop behind her.

"Poor thing. Left for another woman." One whispered.

"Yeah. How low can you get?" Another asked.

"What a jerk. Leaving someone like that." Someone stated.

Haruhi just walked off, eventually meeting up with her driver, which she asked just to take her right to the hotel.

For most of the night, Haruhi just lay awake in her bed for hours, Tamaki's words ringing in her head.

'It's because I hate the Host club! Éclair opened my eyes to what a disgrace it was to anything that was an actual club.'

With a heavy sigh, Haruhi rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, eventually drifting off into a place full of nightmares.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Jolting awake, Haruhi clutched the bed sheets, gasping for air as she looked around the room. Lying back, she closed her eyes, telling herself it was just a dream. Just as she was drifting off to sleep again, a clanking noise caught her attention.

Pulling on her jacket, she opened her door to the hall. Frowning, she closed the door after having looked up and down and not seeing anything. Chalking it up to her imagination, she turned to go back to bed just as someone came up behind her, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Kicking and thrashing, she elbowed the person but they didn't loosen their grip in the least. With her legs flailing around, she kicked over a table with a vase of flowers in it and then another and another before the heavily sedative covered cloth was held over her mouth, successfully knocking her unconscious.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** What do you guys think? I hope I didn't drag anything on. I'm trying to keep the characters pretty much in character but it's a little difficult due to the conditions that the story is set in.**

**As for the spoiler warning … I think that there aren't really spoilers in here because I don't think that I'm actually revealing anything that really happens in the show/manga. Except at the very first part of the first chapter.**

**Pretty different from all my other fanfics though, lol, and this one is my other favorite to my Naruto crossover, lol. Anywho … since I'm writing this now and no one except me has read it … I don't really have anyone to thank … except Bisco Hatori who invented Ouran High School Host Club.**

**GO HATORI!!!!! **

**YOU ROCK!**


	3. Kidnapped!

**Chapter Three**

**Kidnapped!**

**Disclaimer:**** You know … you people are just like kids … have to be told 5 million times before it finally gets through your thick skulls**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Haruhi groaned a little bit, sitting up and placing a hand to her head. It hurt so much … her head was just pounding … but … why? Opening her eyes, she squinted around the room, not recognizing any of her surroundings. It was really just a plain Japanese-style room, which she found odd because the last time she checked, she was in France.

There was a window but it had bars on it even though it let the sunlight filter through the room. It didn't seem like morning sunlight though, which was strange. It seemed more like a late afternoon, early evening kind of sunlight. Shifting a little, she winced and looked the wound on her leg, hissing when she tried to move it more. It looked like it was made by glass … that's right … when that person came into her room … she kicked wildly before she blacked out.

"I wonder where I am … " With another look around the room showed a ready-made futon and a television set.

"Who kidnaps someone and lets them watch TV?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular, still examining the room. That was it though, just a futon, a TV and a barred window. In a huff, Haruhi crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"Well, at least they got the window right. Wait … what am I saying? I shouldn't be concerned of whether or not they set up the whole kidnapping room right! Jeez … I must've hit my head or something to be thinking something like that." A clicking sound brought her attention to in front of her and it looked like part of the wall separated and revealed two … no … three people standing in the space where part of the wall used to be.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're awake, Miss Fujioka." Haruhi's eyes went wide. That voice … she knew that voice! It was that Éclair person! Sure enough, as the two men stepped into the room, Éclair walked in. She nodded to one of the men in a suit, carrying some kind of kit. Haruhi tried to back away from him as he advanced but quickly found it painful to really move.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me! Hey! Let go of me!"

"Now, now, Haruhi." With the mention of her name, Haruhi stopped trying to fight the guy off and stared at the other woman. Removing her Opera-style binoculars, she gave a satisfied but evil smirk.

"I have no intention of letting you become ill and your leg could become infected if not treated properly. Now, since you're of no use to me unhealthy in any way, you must be hungry, after all, you've been sleeping since this morning." Haruhi glared at her, hatred filling her like no other emotion she'd ever felt before.

"I don't want your food! I'm not hungry anyways." As if on cue, her stomach growled, only earning to further delight her kidnapper. Quickly wrapping her arms around her stomach, she prayed that it would just stay silent.

"Well, alright then. I'll just leave the tray beside the door." Stepping aside, a trolley was wheeled in with quite a spread of food. Her mouth watered at the sight but she refused to make any comment that would please her kidnapper in anyway or by chance be betrayed by her own body.

Once the apparent doctor had finished dressing her leg, he rose and they all began filing out. However, Éclair stopped and walked over to the TV, turning it on.

"At least you'll have some form of entertainment." Watching her walk out of the room, she turned to look at the TV, frowning a little. It was just an empty room with a piano in it, big deal. Sighing, she looked at the food and shook her head.

"If I have any hopes of getting out of here, I need my strength." Since the trolley had been somehow folded down to floor level, she could at least reach it and roll it over to her.

She still had no idea where she was and she could only guess that she was still in France but … at least she had enough time to devise a plan to get herself out of here because she doubted that anyone except whoever was in with that witch knew where she was.

With a sigh, she began eating the large spread and finally decided that, based on all her knowledge of kidnapping, as scarce as it was, and every movie she'd ever seen with kidnapping that she probably wouldn't have to worry about rationing what she was eating.

Just in case, however, she scooted around the room and found a piece of wall that she could pry out. Then, she took out the plastic bag that she kept her money and wallet in while she was here out of her coat pocket, removed the money and placed a couple bits of everything that was on the trolley into the bag, quickly sealing it and placing it inside the wall.

With a little bit of persuading, she managed to get the wood back in place in the wall. Feeling pretty proud of herself, she continued eating. About halfway through, she heard a few noises and she turned her attention to the TV that was planted on the wall.

There was someone in there … someone going to the piano. Slowly, she realized that it was Tamaki and the sweet music drifted to her, making tears well up in her eyes. It was so sad …

Putting the food down, she slowly brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, ignoring the pain that burned through her injured leg.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Haruhi pushed the trolley back and scooted to the futon, laying down and closing her eyes, still listening to the sad tune that filled the room.

"Tamaki … you idiot … why … did you … lie?" She muttered just before falling asleep again.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Days went by and though she would have plenty of male visitors, there was no sign of Éclair. For the first few days, the doctor who had treated her leg wound came three or four times a day, changing the bandage and cleaning the wound, making sure it didn't get infected.

At one point in time, a clothing store was practically brought to her and she ended up picking a few alternate outfits that weren't the pajamas she had come in. Someone left a book and a pen for her when she was sleeping once but she never knew who had left it.

Sighing, Haruhi sat against the wall, pen in hand and book resting on her lap. Soon, pen was put to paper in her usual journal form. What better way to pass the time than to aimlessly write about things?

"Day six: Well, I've made it this far with only seeing Éclair on the first day. This is the weirdest kidnapping I've ever heard of. Why does she want me anyways? It's not like she needs any money and it's not like dad has any money to give her anyways. The knife and spoon I saved have really come in handy and I mean really. My escape route is almost finished. With that said, however, what am I going to do once I get out? I know I've got to bring Tamaki to his senses but how? I still don't even have the slightest clue where I am and the downside to not seeing HER is that no one else will really talk to me so she's probably the only one I could ever get information out of. Anyway, even if I somehow manage to navigate in a foreign country and somehow manage to get back to his mansion, how am I going to get to him? Éclair lives there, too so there must be people there who are in on this whole thing with her."

Pausing, Haruhi thought for a moment before continuing.

"I suppose I could always just wait for her to leave or something but, yeah, like that's not going to be suspicious. Some person constantly hanging around the gates of the Suoh estate … oh yeah … not suspicious at all." With a sigh, she set the pen and book down before turning to look at the TV.

No one was in there today, which was a little strange. Usually, she'd be hearing Tamaki's piano playing by now or watching the cleaning lady.

"I really have no idea what to do. I've been away for nearly a week and a half … someone must be worried by now." Haruhi frowned and looked up towards the ceiling, still debating on what to do.

"Well … one thing is for sure, I'll probably have better luck in achieving anything if I get out of here. My leg is a lot better so I don't have to really worry about that." Sitting up with new resolve, she turned and began working on her escape route some more.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Back at the school, most of the former members of the Host club, sat around, staring at Kyoya's phone. Haruhi had been gone way to long and it was worrying everyone. Even with the worst-case scenario that they had come up, it still shouldn't have taken her almost two weeks to get back.

"Do you think Haruhi even noticed you putting a cell phone in her coat pocket?" Hikaru asked, looking to the former shadow king. Kyoya sighed a little, sitting forward, resting his chin on his hands and his elbows on his knees, staring at the phone. His gut was twisting intensely and it was driving him mad along with the worry of Haruhi's safety.

"I'm sure she's noticed at some point."

"Then why hasn't she called yet?" Kaoru questioned, his eyes also on the phone.

"That's it. I can't take this anymore." Kyoya snatched up the phone, beginning to dial the number to private police his family had around the globe.

"Wait! Don't you think we should give her a little more time?" Hikaru pressed. He was concerned about Haruhi, for sure, but he also knew how Haruhi liked to do things on her own.

"She's had almost two weeks. That's more than enough time."

"But – " Kyoya spun on the other teen, coming close to the snapping point and his usual calm gone.

"Look, Haruhi may think she's able to handle herself but the hard news is that she's just a GIRL! A smart girl, yes, but a girl still and she could be in serious trouble while we just sit on our asses and do nothing!" Everyone was staring at Kyoya, completely shocked by his outburst. No one had really seen anything get under the former shadow king's skin before and he had just acted calm in every situation so it was certainly just a bit scary, seeing him like this.

Clearing his throat, Kyoya composed himself and continued.

"Éclair is rich and powerful. She wants Tamaki and she's the type of person who won't let anyone get in her way. She will do anything, say anything and manipulate any number of people to get whatever she wants. For all we know, Haruhi could be fighting for her life right now while we sit around and do nothing."

Everyone looked to each other, the weight of the situation finally sinking in.

"We have to go and find her!" Hikaru burst out suddenly. Kyoya shook his head.

"No. Our best chance is to let professionals do this. Besides, if we just go running off to France, how are we going to find her? She could be anywhere and France is a big country. We could all end up lost and that would just be stupid and reckless." With the steam completely taken from him, Hikaru sat back down, more hard facts sinking in.

Without pausing for a minute, Kyoya placed the call to his private police. After he was done giving all the information, he hung up with a simple click, sitting back down.

Little did they know about how right he would turn out to be …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Dun, dun, dun! What a cliffhanger eh? Lol! Oh … I am so evil but I love it.**

**Well … by the time I get this posted, I hope to have a job. I hope … no guarantees though. **

**Anywho … I hope everyone liked this chapter and, yes, it is a little shorter than the first two but that's only because this was kind of a filler chapter for most things to come, hehe!**


	4. Wanted Dead or Alive

**Chapter Four**

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm running out of funny and interesting ways to state that I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Finally, everything was almost set. It was still early morning, only about four or five in the morning so no one was up and she wouldn't have any visitors for another few hours at least. She'd be long gone by then, at least she hoped so.

Folding her clothes and placing her preserved food in between them, Haruhi managed to make a pack by tying a long sleeved shirt in one diagonal direction across her chest and a pair of pants the opposite diagonal direction. Slowly standing, she checked to make sure that everything would stay in place. Once satisfied that it would hold, she moved over to the place where she spent days carving out her escape route and removed the piece of wall that covered the entrance.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied her nerves and began the short crawl towards the exit. She'd never seen the outside of where she was and she prayed that her escape attempts weren't wasted.

Shoving the last piece of wood out of the way, she had to shield her eyes from the early morning sun that shone brightly. Looking downwards, she gasped a little bit. She never realized how high up she was … or the fact that they were basically sitting on a mountain.

Examining the rough terrain, Haruhi could pick out a route that she could take to the bottom. Slowly climbing out, she began her long climb down the side of the mountain.

Panting, sweating and about half an hour later, Haruhi had to come to a stop. She trail she had seen ended with a straight drop of at least fifteen feet. Gulping, she looked around and slowly sculpted out a new route with her eyes that would take her a little further down. The only thing was … she somehow had to get from where she was to the ledge that began her plotted route. She might be able to make it if she jumped but … if she jumped and she missed … she could very well end up falling to her death.

But … what option did she really have? Go back and wait for someone to just magically discover where she was? That wasn't an option anymore. She'd made it this far so if she went back now, absolutely everything she had worked for would be for nothing.

Taking a deep breath, she got as close to the edge of the ledge she was standing on and jumped. Surprisingly, she landed but … she didn't land properly and she began to wobble, further and further back every time.

Her arms flailed wildly about and, just in time, she managed to latch onto a natural hold, bringing her close to the face of the mountain and further away from the edge.

As adrenaline pumped through her body, Haruhi could feel her arms and legs shake as what she had really just done went through her mind. Taking a few calming breaths, she waited until her limbs stopped shaking before continuing down the side of the mountain, not knowing the danger that awaited her at the bottom.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hikaru sat quietly, looking at his cell phone. Kyoya gave Haruhi a cell phone right before she left but she either thought she could handle things on her own or she didn't even know that she had it. He needed to know if she was okay or not but … would it be a good thing that he called? Or could it just create more problems?

Gripping the edge of the seat he was sitting on, he quickly dialed the number. His pulse pounded throughout his body as the phone just rang and rang and, just as he was about to hang up, it stopped ringing.

"Haruhi?! Haruhi! Say something! Are you there, Haruhi?!"

"Hikaru? … Hello? … Hikaru … kidnapped … Éclair … Tamaki … climbing …" Then it went dead, no static, no noise, just dead silence.

Hikaru gripped his phone in both hands, staring at it as if it would transport him to Haruhi as panic filled him.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Say something! HARUHI!!!!!!!!!!"

With so much commotion being made, it attracted the other members and they all crowded around, Kaoru sitting next to his brother.

"Hikaru? What is it, Hikaru? What about Haruhi?" Placing a hand on his arm, he silently prompted the other boy to give them all the information they'd been dying to hear.

"She's alive but … she's in trouble … I think … Éclair kidnapped her. She said something about climbing." Kyoya nodded a little, taking out his phone.

"I'll inform my police about this new information." Just as soon as he'd began dialing the numbers, Hikaru snatched it from his hand and threw it across the room.

"We don't have TIME for that!! Haruhi's in trouble and we're just SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING!!!" Kyoya sighed a little bit.

"Hikaru I- "

"Enough with your stupid police force, Kyoya! WE have to DO something!" Scanning the silent faces, Hikaru grabbed Kyoya's laptop.

"Fine. If you jerks won't help then I'll just do it myself." Kaoru reached out to his twin only to be brushed off.

"Hikaru, we all want to help Haruhi but – "

"But what, Kaoru? Haruhi was the first one to do so many things for us, with us and because of us!" Kyoya cleared his throat, drawing attention back to him.

"For once, I agree with you. If you want to do something to help Haruhi, then start by giving me my laptop back." Hikaru blinked a few times and handed the computer over.

"What are you thinking, Kyoya?" Kaoru asked, getting a closer look as to what Kyoya was going to be doing.

"Now, give me your cell phone, Hikaru."

"Uh … sure but why?" Kyoya pulled out a cord and attached it to his cell phone. Within seconds of attaching it, tons of little windows began popping up. Quickly finding the window he needed, he began typing faster than he ever thought he could.

"I can trace Haruhi's signal and probably get an idea of where she is. It's a long shot but it's worth a try."

"Probably? Why only probably?!" Hikaru demanded, earning him a smirk.

"Like I said, it's a long shot but it's better than doing nothing. Wouldn't you agree, Hikaru?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

After long, agonizing hours, Haruhi guessed it to be about noon or somewhere around there. With every passing hour, the temperature rose, the sun got hotter and she began making actual progress.

She could now climb easier and it wasn't so vertical anymore. If she leaned over, she could see the bottom of the mountain more closely and it spurred her on. Unbeknownst to her, she was currently being stalked and had been for the past couple miles.

Soon, Haruhi began feeling like she was being watched and she stopped to pick up a few rocks, just in case. She really didn't have anything else to protect her with and the unsettling feeling in her stomach wasn't getting any smaller or going away.

Taking a break, Haruhi wiped her brow and scoped out a place to rest. She'd been climbing for literally hours and her body was screaming at her to rest so, she did. Quickly finding a soft spot of grass, she plunked herself down and closed her eyes. As she began to drift off, something that sounded like a growl perked her senses and set the uneasy feeling into her stomach again.

Sitting up, she looked at where the sound had come from but there was nothing there but a few bushes. The uneasy feeling growing, she looked around again but couldn't see anything. Getting to her feet suddenly, she heard it again, this time much more clearly and it was DEFINATLY a growl.

Backing away from the spot she had just occupied, she started slow and then suddenly bolted, feeling like a scared deer. Looking behind her, she saw what had just been growling at her. A huge mountain lion and it looked hungry which wasn't a good thing considering it was chasing her.

"Not good!" She cried, picking up the pace, only to have the mountain lion increase in speed and begin it's decent upon her. Haruhi was running out of land and there was a clear drop but … there was a tree. If she jumped at the right time, she might be able to land in the tree and maybe grab a hold of a branch.

Not paying a whole lot of attention to the ground, she missed the rock that tripped her, sending her toppling to the ground and giving the mountain lion it's chance. Letting out a cry, Haruhi blocked her face as the giant cat pounced on her, claws and teeth digging into her flesh. Over and over again, wounds were made on her skin and it was desperately trying to get to her face and head. She had to do something! She couldn't go down like this! She had to get back to civilization somehow and get Tamaki away from Éclair!

Scanning her surroundings for something desperately to use as a weapon because the rocks she had previously picked up where really too small to do anything damage wise but … spotting a large rock that was just out of arms reach, she dug in her pocket for the rocks. Maybe they couldn't do much damage but they could buy her some time.

Unburying her face, she rammed a fist full of the rocks right into the mountain lions face. It must have hurt at least a little because the giant cat backed away instantly, shaking its head from side to side.

"It's now or never!" Haruhi rolled and, despite the burning pain in her body, grabbed the rock and when the beast intending to eat her came back for round two, she clocked it smartly upside its head. By this time, Haruhi had closed her eyes and after she felt a thump on her body, she slowly opened them to see the large carnivore out cold.

For a couple minutes, she just lay there, beneath the animal, half in shock and half hoping that she hadn't killed it. There was no blood but she could've cracked its skull or something, right? Shaking her head Haruhi quickly scooted out from underneath the beast and instantly regretted moving so fast but she shook of the pain.

"I have no idea how long it's going to be out for but I'd rather not stick around to find out." Wincing from the pain and the effort, Haruhi forced herself to stand and hobble over to the tree. Examining it, she found a branch that would probably hold her weight. Grabbing the branch above it, she slowly stepped onto it, hearing it groan beneath her weight, as light as she was, it wasn't the sturdiest branch on the tree.

Finally, she reached the center of the tree and, for a while, she began to think she was home free, for now anyways. That was, until she stepped down onto her third branch, not realizing that it was completely rotten inside.

It snapped underneath the weight and sent her tumbling through the tree, hitting branches though she managed to slow her fall by grabbing onto a few branches here and there.

She landed on the ground with a painful thump though her head, which had came in contact with a branch that wasn't going to move just because of her, had already rendered her unconscious.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

What … why … am I so warm? Haruhi thought as her consciousness slowly began returning to her. Then she felt something cold and wet touch her cheek, followed by something warm but slobbery.

Squeezing her eyes shut before opening them, Haruhi looked around slowly as things began coming into focus. One of the first things she saw was a large black dog that was barking wildly. Concentrating, Haruhi attempted to sit up but immediately regretted it when a white-hot wave of pain rushed over her.

"I wouldn't try moving just yet." Seeing as that the words didn't really sink in, she continued her attempts at sitting up.

Haruhi heard a sigh and then looked up when a pair of rough hands helped her sit up. Gradually as she became more vertical, the blanket fell from her and she noticed that she wasn't wearing the clothes she had been and … her arms and hands were all bandaged up. A quick look down her shirt confirmed her belief that even her chest was bandaged up.

"Sorry but I had to change you. Your clothes were covered in blood and dirt and, well, I cleaned out her wounds as best I could." Haruhi looked around and then at the man before answering. He was a tanned, gruff but kind looking man. He had a beard that was going from gray to white and he was balding on the top. He was large with large hands but didn't seem clumsy in any way. He kind of looked like those cowboys that she'd seen in those western flicks.

"Thank you … how did you find me?" A kind smile revealed laugh lines and slightly yellowed teeth, probably from drinking coffee.

"I didn't. Digger did." Haruhi blinked a little.

"Digger?" He nodded and patted the dog that was sitting beside her.

"Digger is my best bud, got the greatest nose around, too. I've got a cottage a few miles from here and I was heading into town for my monthly run for supplies when ol' Digger found you layin' underneath a tree all bloodied and battered." He patted he dog affectionately again.

Haruhi looked around the campsite and frowned a little. There seemed to be an awful lot of stuff just for one person to carry.

"Oh, I bet your wondering about all my stuff. I don't like cars and that sorta thing, pollution and all, you know so I've got my best gal, Marie." Haruhi blinked a little bit.

"Marie?" The man nodded and whistled.

"Hey, Marie! Get on over here, girl!" Soon, Haruhi felt something nuzzle her back and soon, Marie showed herself. Haruhi was then staring into the face of a beautiful chesnut colored mare.

"The two best friends a guy could have, Digger and Marie. Oh, by the way, the names Shaymen, Paul Shaymen but you can call me Shaymen." Haruhi smiled a little and nodded.

"And you're Haruhi Fujioka, right?" Haruhi blinked a little and nodded again.

"How do you know though?" Shaymen reached behind him and pulled out a flyer, handing it to her. Haruhi frowned a little but opened the flyer and she had to rub her eyes several times before she finally believed what she was reading.

Haruhi Fujioka 

**Wanted:**

**Dead or Alive**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Yay! It's not a cliffy! Okay … so maybe it is but, meh. I hope everyone liked it! If I do get a chance to post this, I'll probably be posting all four chapters at once … cause … well … you never know. I've also got a chapter written for my other ones, yay!**

**I really wasn't planning on making it this long, xD I really wanted to have the title really incorporate with the chapter cause … well … the last part is really the focal point of the entire story.**

**It was a little hard thinking of all the things I could call the mountain lion xD Just for the record, I know that it isn't very common for mountain lions to attack people but, it does happen.**

**Also just for the record, I realize that what I wrote is probably backwards to the actual way that you trace a call and it's probably wrong and I'm not even totally sure if you can trace a cell phone call … I saw them trace the signal on CSI once so I figured … why not? Lol!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading this and putting up with my long-term absence … no job no Internet no updates –or very, very few updates-**


End file.
